Shying Up To Sunsets
by Darkryt Orbinautz
Summary: Just your average erotic mind control story involving a part-snake part-human Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy turned into a human with an inability to take itself seriously. 'Cause that's not weird or morally suspect or anything.


**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is the properties of Hasbro. This is a non-profit work made by an independent contractor outside of the official company's notice intended for non-profit entertainment and speculative purposes only.**

**Darkryt Orbinautz presents with much hesitation, shame, regret, and self-loathing (not necessarily in that order)...**

**Shying Up To Sunsets**

* * *

Enough! All right, already, all right!

Oh, I-I'm so sorry, everypony. Usually, I'm much less irritable and less aggressive. I think my new girlfriend is rubbing off me...

But besides that, you've all been dogging us both for weeks ever since we came out to tell you the story! Which I have a very good reason for not telling you!

Fine. Fine. If it will get you to let it go, and give me and my beautiful snake-lady girlfriend some peace and quiet, I will tell you what happened that day.

One warning; since you've been so insistent, I'm not going to hold anything back. I'm not going to excise anything. I am not going to censor it. But I will tell you the story of how I met my lovely, uh... lover.

It all started a while ago...I had beavers on the mind a lot that day, which was odd, as for all of my animal friends, beavers weren't really present that day until the end of it. Off building dams somewhere, I'm sure.

But anyways...

* * *

It all started one afternoon. I was cleaning up my cottage, and I was looking forward to an evening with Twilight Sparkle later that day. My loyal companion, my best friend, Angel Bunny, was keeping me company and making sure I got everything done on time, and done right.

Granted, to him, done right means 'reshape everything until its to his perfect liking', but he tries.

I was holding feather dusters with my wings, flapping them so that the dusters would get the dust off my old family portraits and recently framed photos of friends. I was pushing the vacuum slowly along every corner, for a night, clean floor that was okay for foals to play in, even to the most helicoptering of mothers. Sigh. I'm so glad I had this vacuum custom-built for me. It's entirely silent. I couldn't stand to think what would happen I ran one of those noisy vacuums.

I opened my refrigerator, and I found a most horrible sight. A leftover pizza box from one time Rainbow Dash stayed the night at my house. That was...a few weeks ago. I turn my head, calling for Angel. It was time to get out the extermination equipment. I loved animals and most living creatures, but even I had to draw the line at whatever horrific biomass of new evolution grew in the pizza boxes Rainbow Dash left behind in her fast-food filled wake.

Within seconds, Angel disappeared from the room then reappeared in gear. A hazardous material suit, some fire-retardant clothes, and a flamethrower, all perfectly for his little bunny self. Covering my nose with my hoof, I pull the pizza box out and presented it to him. He raised a pair of huge tongs and used those to grab the box. He waddled his way outside, and I could the fwoosh as he burnt Equestria clean of yet another of Rainbow Dash's greasy baked sins. That's my bunny, always doing what I ask, be it hold still for a photo or engage in germicide.I need to talk to Rainbow Dash about this sometime, I'm not sure how many bacterial plagues in waiting I can order Angel to ruthlessly exterminate before it starts weighing on my conscious.

I was taking my time. I wasn't in a hurry. My outing with Twilight wasn't for quite some time. My old clock on the wall said it was still hours away. Sometimes I felt like it was scolding me for checking, like it was saying "Nope. Still three hours!"

I was just taking my cleaning apron off and getting ready to feed my animals when I heard a knock. I looked at the clock again, and our play-date was still some time away. Confused on who could be there, or why, I put my apron down on my couch and went to answer the door.

It was Twilight, but...she shouldn't be here already!

"Hi, Fluttershy!" Twilight greets me perkily. "Just checking to make sure we're still on for the afternoon."

Oh, yes. That made sense. Um, please don't tell her I said this, but Twilight always had a thing for punctuality and keeping things on schedule. She got a little...manic when it didn't work out according to plan.

"We're good to go!" I reassure her, closing my eyes as I smiled. "Um, pending any...unforeseen developments, that is."

Twilight nodded, understanding no matter what you did, some things were just completely out of my or her control. She turned to leave, and I close the door and return to my cleaning efforts.

I notice Angel standing in a corner, rather sulkily. As is my instinct, I walk over to him and nuzzle him, trying to coax him into telling me what's wrong. "What is it, Angel? Did I not leave the kitchen curtains at exactly three-fourths of an angle like you like?"

Angel shook his head, then glared at me, telling me that wasn't the problem, but he wasn't happy about the curtains either. He raised his paw in the air, his cute little bunny nose twitching.

"Do you smell something?" He confirms this with a nod. Instantly I think the worst. "Is it a fire!?" He shook his head again.

"Well, then what is it?"

He shrugs at me, knowing he's smelling something, and it's putting him on edge. But he had no idea what the something was.

Just then, I hear another knock. Did Twilight come back, or does somepony else I know want something from me?

Angel knows what's there, as he bolts towards the door and opens it, knowing whatever the source of that smell was is coming from the other side.

"Hello?"

I step forward to the door, and what I see is one of the strangest creatures I've ever seen. I've never known an animal to wear clothes, but that's what this ...thing at my door was wearing. She stood on two legs, with two arms that ended in claws. Really weird claws, too. They looked like several things most claws were not, all smooth and friendly.

I look up at its face, and I get the feeling who or whatever is, it's a girl. She has a very long mane of hair that alternates between a bright yellow and a bright red, making me think of a sunset. She has a funny mark on her cheek like a Cutie Mark, shaped like a red and yellow sun that appears to be fading out. Her eyes are a shade of blue I've seen around ponies about town, but never up close. She's wearing red shirt, a yellow pair of shorts, and a black jacket I can't decide if Rarity would faint or swoon at.

"Hello." I say to her again, my fascination at her alien appearance curbing my normal shyness. "Can I help you? Are you lost?"

"No, no." She tells, raising her claw - is that a claw? Doesn't seem real sharp...- and shaking her head. The motion makes her vivid mane swing to and fro, catching my notice. Why am I so drawn to something like that? I...I guess it's because her hair is really nice. "I know exactly where I am."

She extends her claw at me. I jump backwards and squeak, thinking she was going to strike me, but after a moment of her just standing there with a forced grin, I know she's looking for a hoofshake, which I supply while getting over my embarrassment.

"My name is Sunset Shimmer. I'm what's called a human. I understand if I look a little odd..."

A human? Twilight told me about all those creatures! See, there was one little mishap we had, where a thief stole - well, something important, and ran through a magical mirror after the something fell through. Twilight had to go through on her lonesome to recover it and got turned into one - hey, wait a second...

I'm pretty sure Sunset Shimmer was what she said the thief's name was! But she also she was 'hopeful, but doubtful' that Sunset had learned the value of friendship by the time Twilight left. So...what did her being here mean?

"Uh..." I nervously step backwards and point to my sofa. "Won't you come in?"

Sunset's eyebrows shoot upwards. I don't think she was expecting me to be so hospitable to her. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, sure she stole a magical artifact and made my friend go on a wild chase through unknown territory, but why would that mean that I can't be hospitable? Mmm...you know, I think I'm starting to wrap my head around it now that I've thought about it that way.

Still, everypony deserves a second chance, right? I should at least give her the opportunity to explain herself, shouldn't I?

"I would like that. Thank you." She strolls in, and I can feel Angel is going to give her a glare the moment he lays eyes on her. She takes up the sofa seat I offered, trying to adjust herself to the pony-sized furniture.

"So, what...um, what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Well..." Sunset draws her syllables so she has time to form her answer. "It's something of a secret, but I need some help of some kind..."

"Well, if you're not comfortable telling me, that's fine. " I try to reassure her. I can tell whatever is, it's troubling her a great deal. "Would you like a drink? Maybe some hot chocolate or lemonade?"

She looks up at me. "Really? You'd be willing to do that for me?"

"Of course!" I exclaim, my wings flaring out. "You're my guest! I need to make sure you feel comfortable."

She rubs her shoulders sorely, like she's never been treated by a gracious host before. "Since you offered...I suppose some chocolate milk- " She stops and raises her finger at me. "-Not hot chocolate, mind you- would be nice."

"Coming right up! Wait right here..." I go into my kitchen to start gathering up the necessary things. I don't have any chocolate milk, but I do have chocolate syrup for sundaes, and mixing the syrup into milk is all I need to do. I use my wing to pull open a cabinet door and pulled out a nice, tall glass. Hm. Seems like I was still doing dishes just a few moments ago...

I'm about to pull open my refrigerator when I feel a tug on my hind hoof. I look down to see it's Angel.

"What's wrong, Angel?" I ask, setting the glass down on my counter top.

Angel points his finger at the living room. For a moment, I don't understand, but then I put it together quickly. "Sunset Shimmer?"

He nods. He raises his paws like claws and makes a hissing noise.

I gasp, offended he would use such language. "Angel! Just because she looks funny to me and you does not mean she is a monster!"

He puts his paw over his face. A facehoof, but with a paw. He raises his finger and points at me, something I've learned to mean "I knew you were gonna say that, so that's why I did THIS!" I was concerned about what 'this' might be, but it was nothing too dangerous.

He pulled out a piece of parchment with some drawings on it. One was of Sunset's jacket, one was of a bunny nose - I think his nose, but I'm not sure- and one of...a snake? I furrow my gaze, sweeping my eyes over the picture over and over again.

"You..." I mutter, looking at the picture of the jacket, then slowly, it comes to me as I look at the nose and snake without the jacket. "You think Sunset Shimmer smells like a snake?"

He nods his head.

I'm not sure what to make of this. Is he just insulting her, like so many of my guests, or he is trying to tell me Sunset's untrustworthy? Or...is she literally some sort of snake? That last one didn't make any sense to me, so I dismissed it as a possibility.

I shrug, deciding Angel is just trying to frame Sunset and get her in trouble.

After pouring the syrup and the milk into the glass, I decide that chocolate milk sounds good right about now, so I make myself a glass as well. Then I carry both glasses back to the living room and give Sunset Shimmer her cup.

"Thank you..." She mutters as she takes the cup from me, pinching it between her claws. I take up a seat in a folding chair opposite to her, and take a sip from my cup.

"So, Sunset...can you tell me more about yourself?"

"I'd be happy to!" She exclaims happily after wiping some milk off her lips with her sleeve. The motion is odd, as I have this strange desire to see her do it again.

"Oh, yes. I was a student of Celestia, just like Twilight for awhile." She explains to me. I can't believe it. Another student of Celestia, like Twilight? "I escaped to the human, and then I went into hiding on this one, jumping back and forth between the two worlds until I could learn to use a different kind of magic while in a human form."

I gasp. "Really?"

She nods. "Mh-hm! I could turn myself into a pony right now, if you'd like or..." She gives this weird gaze. I don't know what's so weird about it, but it's making me want to move closer to her...it's making my hind legs wobble like jelly. "Or _you_ into a human."

That sounds like an interesting experience! ...Not right now, though. I- I still have a lot of cleaning to do, and I wouldn't want to ruin anypony's fun at the play-date by suddenly showing up as a different species unannounced.

"I-I would like to try that sometime..."

She smiles at me, and my hearts skips a beat.

"But not right now."

She frowns. Sigh. I don't like making ponies frown...even though she isn't a pony.

"All right, suit yourself..." Sunset takes another drink from her milk. I take another drink from mine. After a few moments of silence, neither one of us have enough familiarity with each other to know what would make good small talk.

"Let's not beat around the bush." She tells me, sitting her glass down on the coffee table, slapping her knees as she got up. "I'd like to take you a cave I know on the edge of the Everfree Forest."

My eyes widened in shock. The Everfree Forest? Everypony knows not to go in there at any time of day! And inside a cave, too!?"

"You see, I've been...so lonely there." She tells me, rubbing her elbows shyly. "I could use someone- somepony to share with it."

"Oh, okay..." I mumble. I know how awful it can be to have something that's quite nice, but nopony around to share it with. Maybe you might like being alone for awhile, but we all want a little companionship sometimes, eventually.

"A-all right." Nervous, but excited, I put my glass down on the coffee desk next to her's and get up. "Let's go."

"R-really?" She stammers, surprised I would be so willingly. "You mean it?"

"Yes. There's nothing I don't like as much as being alone with a secret hide-out..." I explain to her. I remember constantly dragging Rainbow Dash out to caves or hollow trees or whatever I had found that week so I could have her there with me, hiding in secret...

"Come on!" She gestures for me to follow her, and doesn't even wait for me as she dashes out the door. Goodness! It's like Rainbow Dash all over again! Not even waiting for me to start following, expecting me to keep up...

I gallop out after her, and I catch up fairly quick, able to move faster on four legs than she can on two.

As I follow her excitedly rushing out to the forest, at first I think she has no idea where she's going. She charges towards the usual entrance and me and my friends use, then swerves to the left before entering. Not wanting to question it, I follow her, but I end up tripping my hind hoof over a stray branch and fall over.

"Oof!"

Sunset stops, then turns. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." I assure her as I push myself up. I'm really eager and curious to see what this cave hide-out of hers is.

"Good!" She makes a weird gesture with her claw, which I'm going be optimistic and assume is a sign of approval. We resume our fast pace.

That's odd...normally, I don't like running very fast, but something about her is getting to me. It doesn't feel like we're going too fast or too far, like when Rainbow Dash is flying, barreling at some unlucky civilian. It feels more like a safe, if heart-pumping, game of tag over anything.

After some running (and some tripping) we finally find the cave. It's a light bluish color, covered in moss. It seemed inconspicuous enough. It would probably make a good hide-out for anypony.

"This is it!" Sunset tells me, standing over by the entrance. She beckons me on in and rushes ahead. I gallop after her, into the cavern, feeling brave and confident...only for that confidence to fade away as I realize I just went head-first into a cave on the word of somepony I just met.

As I walked further inside, figuring it was too far to turn back now, I notice the inside of the cave is brown, and covered in ridges. Almost like a mouth. Ew. I'm sorry I had that thought!

There's enough sunlight pouring into the cave for me to see where Sunset Shimmer went off to. She's lying on a rock, her legs crossed over each other.

"So, how do you like it?"

I trot towards her, hoping she'll be willing to be more of a guide. "It's...kind of empty."

"I know." Sunset said flatly. "That's why I brought you here."

"Right..." I cover my forehead with my hoof shyly.

She dismisses my awkwardness and pats a rock right next to her. "Come on. Take a seat."

I sit down on my haunches on the bumpy cave floor. It's a little uncomfortable, since it's so uneven.

"Not what I meant, but okay!" Sunset throws her claws into the air and tips over backwards, bending her back against the rock. Something I find unusually enticing, the way she does it, the way she carries herself. It's all...so attractive!

"So..." I look around the cave, noticing its emptiness. Looking for something to break the monotony, I kick my hoof, knocking up a cloud of dust, but even that seems ...devoid.

Sunset suddenly rears her head back up at me. "Hey, uh, you remember when I said I could turn myself into a pony? How about I show you that?"

I perk up, getting ready for an interesting show. "I would like that."

"Okay, okay, all right." She stands up on her rock and waves her hands through the air. "I hope you're ready for this. Ready?"

Feeling playful, I salute. "Ready!"

She snaps her fingers, and in a flash of white light, she's gone. Only she's still right there, but now she's a unicorn, with her mane colors the same and her Cutie Mark on her haunch where it belonged.

I clap my hooves and whistle, cheering her on. I don't know she did it, but I'm sure it took a lot of study and practice.

Her tail wiggles excitedly. "Wanna see some of my other forms that I came up?"

"Sure!"

Sunset's horn lights up blue, and in another flash, she's replaced by a yellow bat with red hair on its head. There's another flash, and I'm looking at a baby dragon around Spike's age with a yellow coat and red scales.

"Okay...now, this next one." She says, looking at me seriously. "This next one I came up with one while reading some books. It took a lot of practice, even more than the other forms, and because of that, it's...somewhat of a point of pride for me. I...hope you don't mind me showing off."

"Oh, not at all!" I assure her. "I'm enjoying the show! As long you don't start being mean to everypony for no real reason, it's fine."

She smiles at me, then raises her dragon claw into the air. I can hear her grunt and strain as she tries to focus. She wasn't kidding when she said it was a point of pride for her. It must take some extreme mental discipline to get into whatever this form was. For a moment, I'm worried it's a full-grown dragon.

I raise my leg to cover my eyes as, instead of a white flash, she's enveloped by green fires, like a Changeling morphing into somepony. I'm not sure what I was expecting. She's back in her human form, but her legs and everything she had from the waist down had been replaced by a very large snake tail.

That's why Angel thought he smelled a snake! Sunset says this was her proudest form, so she must have spent a lot of time working on it, a lot of time being in it, so much so that she started to smell like it even when she was in her other forms!

I only have to take one glance at it to know it's a tail for constricting. It's a brilliant deep, striking dark red, with her Cutie Mark woven into the scales. I'll admit, I'm thrilled to see an interesting color on a snake tail! It's much darker red than the bright red highlights on her hair, almost on the opposite end of the color spectrum.

I look up at her, lying on a rock with her arms crossed, looking at me looking at her. Her transformation did a weird thing to her hips. It's like they're in the snake half of her body, but...snakes don't have hips. For some weird reason, I can't take my eyes off her hips. They're so...nice, very sleek. Perhaps even a little... _curvy._

What am I thinking!? I love animals, but...not like that!

There is something definitely different about her, though, even accounting for the fact she is now a snake from the waist down. I'm drawn to her. I wonder, does she still count as animal? From pony to human to human/snake creature? Oh my, oh my, this is getting too complicated for me.

"Well, um..." I stutter, looking at her tail, slowly curling around the rocks. Goodness, it must be big enough to hold two or three ponies! That's impressive! I hope she's not thinking about using it on me...

"You can touch it, if you like." She tells me, flicking the tip. "It's quite strong."

"A-are you sure?" I ask. I would love to wrap my hooves around her tail and start poking around, seeing what kind of interesting reactions I could get from it...uh, uh, purely for research purposes, of course!

Anxiously as she slithers her tail next to me for me to touch, I raise my hoof. I look to her to double-check my permission, and she waves me off.

I slam my hoof down onto it, and even though I was expecting it to be tough, I'm quite surprised by how firm is. I put a lot of force into that hoof, and it barely decompressed. I climb up on it and start stampeding in place, wondering how much it can put up with it. After that doesn't have any effect, I fall to my stomach on it. I slide around a little bit, as it is...soothingly smooth, but I hold myself up and start to pinch it, using one hoof one side and another hoof on the other to replicate a vise.

I hear a light chuckling, and I look up to see it's Sunset whose laughing.

"Try all you might, you're not gonna get a reaction. It's tough as rock, but smooth as silk. Yes...that's an accurate description, don't you think?"

"Yes." I nod, trying to make sure my eyes don't wander back over to those bizarre hips...I've never quite seen a creature with hips like those...maybe just a peek. No, no. That's not what I'm here for.

I've never handled a snake this big before...they usually don't get quite this big, even in the Everfree Forest, and when they do, they tend not to be the docile types who don't mind being handled.

I notice the distinct way her tail is curled around the rocks. I flap my wings and fly onto one piece of it and park my Cutie Mark down it, before raising my hooves in the air and yipping as I slid down on it like a slide.

"Hm. Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes! Thank you for asking..."

As I effortlessly slide off her tail, ending up back on the cave floor, I notice start to move. I turn to look at it, and I see its lifting up. The tip of it pokes me in the nose, giving me a warm fuzzy feeling inside I can't quite explain. Then it lowers down to my hind hooves and begins to coil around.

"Oh! Oh my, this is...different." I start to worry.

"It'll be fine." Sunset Shimmer attempts to assure me. "I won't hurt you."

Well...she did bring me to her secret hideout, and ponies usually don't hurt ponies they take to their hide-outs. Hide-outs are a special thing, meant to be shared between friends and close family...not carnivores and their victims.

Her tail is getting really far up now, almost wrapping around one side of my Cutie Mark. In a few minutes, it would have me completely wrapped up. It's quite smooth, but I still don't feel comfortable...I've read about snakes. I know snake behaviors.

"Sunset, I'm not comfortable with you doing this!"

Sunset looks disappointed, but she lifts me up and then deposits me on a further part of her tail, unwrapping her coils from my hind legs. "All right..."

We lie there for awhile, allowing the silence to speak for us. I entertain myself by pressing into her tail again, still not believing how thick it is and how little it decompresses.

"I..." Sunset interrupts my fun-time when shes speaks timidly, rubbing the back of her neck as her tail slithers from one rock to another. "You remember when I told you I needed some help?"

"Oh?" I coo in concern for her. This is where it's been leading all along! This is what she's been having trouble with. Oh, I hope I can help her out! I can't stand to see any living being suffer!

"Yeah, I shift between forms, but sometimes I get this urge in one form that I need to fulfill..." She explains to me. "Could I, uh, would it be all right if I bit your neck?" Sunset asks me.

"Oh!" I don't know about that... despite everything Twilight told me, Sunset's been nothing but friendly to me, but that doesn't sound too safe... she did let my play with her tail, and drop me when I told her I was uncomfortable.

"Please?" Sunset begs, putting her hands together. "I promise I'm not poisonous!"

"Oh,...all right, I guess." I'm not sure what I'm thinking. Is it because I have trouble saying no? Or...am I curious to see what it would feel like? I think- I think I actually want to know.

She wraps her hands around my neck and looks at me a way I haven't been looked at before. I don't know what kind of look it is, but it looks...attractive. For a second, I realize what it is; it's a look of seduction. She smiles, before stretching her mouth in further than should be possible, revealing her canines to be snake fangs, and she bites right into my neck. Oooh! This- this is really unusual, but it feels kinda good! I never imagined a snake bite could be like this...

Ahh! I feel something pouring out from her fangs into my neck! But she said she wasn't poisonous! Did she lie to me!?

No, no, she didn't...I don't know what this is, but it's not poison, or venom. Poison hurts. This- this feels good. It feels warm, but not stinging.

I can hear her panting as she pumps more of whatever it is into me. After she ejects a good, two, three, four...um, I'm not sure what kind of measurement would be used for this. Dosages? Let's go with that. After four dosages, she draws her mouth off my neck, wipes the blood off with her elbow, and smiles at me, putting her hands together. "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me...you can go home if you want. I just needed somepony to drop all that into. It's a snake-human thing."

Oh! Okay... I feel bad about leaving a new friend alone so soon after meeting them, but I do have animals to tend to...and I'm not sure how Twilight would feel that I was here alone with Sunset. I'm not sure she meant what she said, either. She's fine with me leaving her, just like that?

I walk to the cave exit and look back to her. She just waves at me.

I get further, stop, and turn to her again. Again, she waves, content to let me leave. Suddenly, it feels like the blood in my neck is gurgling. Must be from whatever she bit into me...

Realizing that I'll have better treatment for an accidental dose of venom -I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding- at home than here, I go further, yet, I stop, and turn to her again. And this time, I see something I can't believe I didn't notice before.

She's _beautiful_.

One of the most beautiful creatures I've ever laid eyes on. Yet, here I am, walking away from her...even though she told me she could change me or herself so we could lie together as the same thing.

She smiles at me, knowing what's going through my head. I can't take it anymore. I gallop to her and tackle her to the ground, pinning her shoulders with my hooves and lower my lips to kiss her. She kisses me back, and I can feel something smooth curling around me. Her tail, her soft, room temperature tail. I break away from the kiss and look at her. She's smiling, giving me a scrutinizing gaze. I don't deserve it. I've done nothing earn the gaze of someone as beautiful as this.

"Fluttershy..." She says, speaking softly as her tail curls around my waist and lifts me up into the air. "You are plenty deserving of my gaze. You're kind and caring, and generous." It's like she read my mind.

Is that true? Mistress said it was true, so it had to be true. She wouldn't lie, would she? No, no. Someone this beautiful...someone this beautiful on the outside _had_ to be as beautiful on the inside. I know there are things like evil temptresses, but there's no way she could be like that...is there?

So pretty...

No, no, there isn't.

I pant, feeling her tail wrap around me firmly. Enough to hold me down, but not enough to really hurt.

"Oooh..." I moan, delirious, "Squeeze me, Sunset Shimmer! Squeeze me hard!"

She smiles at me and humors my request, curling her tail more and more tightly around me. I let out a sharp exhale, the coils nearly crushing me, but I don't care. They feel so good. Sunset notices, though, so she starts to relax, much to my displeasure. She makes up for it, though, beginning to undulate on me, trying to find the perfect balance of crushing me in her grasp without constricting my breath.

It occurs to me this was never about getting her 'help' with some sort of urge. It was about getting me where she wanted me; helpless in her coils.

"W-will you turn me into a human now?" I question.

Sunset nodded.

"T-Twilight's told me about how humans wear clothes...will you make sure I'm dressed?"

Sunset cups my cheek, giving me a hungry look. She licks her lips.

"Mm...depends on how _merciful_ I'm feeling."

She narrows her eyes at me...those beautiful eyes, and all I want to do is submit myself to her. I feel frustrated, because I've submitted to her as much as I can, and I still don't feel like she owns me the way a mistress would.

"But probably not." She says as she cups my chin with the tip of her tail. Oh my goodness... I want- I should submit to her, but how much can I really submit beyond what I already have?

She flashes her hand at me, which is aglow in magic. I feel myself enveloped in it, and my vision is filled with a green light that blinds me. Once its gone, I have to blink several times before I can see again. And I feel something...I feel that I've...changed. I feel like I'm standing upright now when I wasn't before. My hind legs are hanging below me, while my front legs are bound to my side by snake tail. Little things at the ends of my hooves wiggle as I try to gain my bearings ...oh! I must be a human now! It's that easy!? She must be really good at magic...at least this kind. I suppose it is her specialty. I notice something as I look down; I have these little...lumps on my chest that I didn't have as a pony.

"What are these?"

Sunset smiles at me. "That's what human mares have on their chest. They're, well...they're used for attracting stallions."

Oh, okay. I blink, thinking of similar things used by the animals I take care of in their mating rituals. "Like when an insect scratches wood to attract a mate...?"

Sunset giggles, and it's one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard. "Something like that, yes."

Her coils squeeze around me again, and I can feel my human limbs as they were pulled further into her coils, particularly the...'stallion attractors', if that's what they're called. They're so soft ... and really squishy! It feels really good to have her touch them.

"Enough of this." Sunset said suddenly, snapping me to attention. Did I do something wrong? I would hate to have displeased her in any way...I don't like making ponies unhappy. "Look at my eyes, Fluttershy."

I follow her command, and I'm suddenly blasted by a barrage of colors coming from her eyes. Red, yellow, and pink...just like a fading sunset. It's almost...hypnotic.

THAT'S what she poured into my neck when she bit me! Some sort of hypnotic liquid drug or something! A snake with a sort of love potion for its venom! Goodness!

Oooh, but I don't care. Those eyes are soo pretty, I don't want to look away. I'm not sure I could even if I did want to. I feel like I'm falling through the air without a care in the world. I'm so numb, even her coils feel weightless, as they push further into my soft chest. Out of nowhere, I hear a musical chime ringing in my head. My new Mistress must be making music somehow. I didn't notice her tail ended in a rattle, and one with such a complicated sound at that... for a moment, I can pull my thoughts away enough to wonder how complicated a rattle it must be to produce a whole tune like that, but I forget about it quickly.

"Nnnuuuh..." I moan, trying to express my appreciation to her for giving me this bliss, but forming words is hard. Forming a thought is hard. She can form thoughts for me right now. Right now, I just want to relax in her grip. Finally, I can relax. I can give in to all those dirty thoughts I had before about her hips and her tail, but pushed aside to be polite. There's nothing to worry about anymore, just stare into her eyes and let her put me into a trance of pleasure the likes of which I'll never forget...

"Ssh, ssh, shh." Sunset puts her lips to my mouth. "Don't speak. Conserve your energy, sweetie." She cups and rubs my chin with her fingers, and all I can do is moan...or try to moan, rather, as again, speaking is hard.

"Now..." She whispers into my ear, purring in a way that made my head wobble on my neck. "We're going to go a little further than this, sweetie. Would you like that?"

"Oooh, yes!" From nothingness, I find my voice again. I have to speak out. She told me not to talk, but I need to shout out loud what all the awful things are that I want her to do to me. "I would love it! ... My Mistress."

Sunset flashes me a smirk. "Excellent."

She lifts her tail up over our heads like an angler fish's lure. Its tip waves and bobs at me, making me blink as I wonder why its teasing me so much, and what this feeling between my legs is. Without warning, the tip of her tail plunges into the stallion attractors, shoving itself in between them. They must be extra sensitive, as I feel the snake scales' smoothness in ways I haven't prior to now. It squirms in my chest, and all I can do is moan as it twitches.

"Yes, yes..." Sunset rasps, making me look her in the spiraling eyes again. "You love this, don't you? You want me to do all this and more, right?"

I nod. I want- I _need_ her caress upon my flesh. "Love...this...you..."

"Good, good...then we'll do more."

I gasp painfully as her tail pulls out of the attractor thingies, wanting its pleasant touch to stay there. The end of her tail disappears from my vision, and I kind of wonder where it went...but I don't need to concern myself with petty things like wondering. Not when a hybrid creature as beautiful as this is showering me with her touch. I feel something start poking at my thighs from between the coils. Slowly, tauntingly, it comes closer, and I can feel its the tip of her tail, snaking towards my thighs. I wonder what it's doing there?

I feel it slither further in and up, eventually stopping as it passes by something right in the middle of them. The tail starts to flick at the something, making me cringe with anticipation, but anticipation of what, exactly? I'm not sure what that something on me legs is, or why it made her tail tip stop.

Then she lets me know everything I need to know.

The tail tip rears up off my thigh, before plunging into the something. I moaned louder than I had this whole time, quite possibly the loudest I've ever had in my life. The tip wiggles inside this little...cranny I have, and it tickles, and it feels so good. What is this feeling!? The tip is flicking, flailing, almost dancing about inside me, and all I can think to do is moan, and moan louder.

I wish I could know if Mistress was happy about this or not. I wish I could see her smiling. But the colors have overtaken me by so much, their flashing radiant rays are the only things I can see. My eyelids are blinking out of sync with each other trying to cope with the pleasuring light rays. My vision is completely consumed, submerged into them. That's okay. That's all I need to see. This coils are all I need to feel. This tail inside me is all I need to feel.

"Mmmh...you enjoy this."

"Enjoy...this." I repeat in my daze.

"If you'd like...I could stop now, but I don't think you would like, would you? No..."

You're so right about that, Mistress. _Take me away! Take me and my breath away!_

The tail begins to curl up, before pushing further into me, filling me with a thicker portion beyond the tail's tip. It's a thick musculature, and it feels divine to have it push inside me so deeply. Thoughts of wondering what's going half-form in my head, before being crushed by the pleasure of the spirals and the weight of the coils. My eyelids are dropping open. My mouth is never closed as I moan continuously.

"Oh _my..._" I hear her speak, and she sounds rather embarrassed. "I'm...enjoying this much more than I thought would."

I'm sort of curious to know what she's talking about, but it's not my place to question something as gorgeous as she is.

"You're so cute and innocent...I bet you wouldn't even know what a perverse thought would look like if it came up and hit you on the head, before I came along with my crimson snake tail...it _is_ quite attractive."

After the tail has been throbbing in me for a while, it starts to push even harder, and my moans reach a terrifyingly high pitch. I didn't know my voice could get that high. My entire hip area is chattering like a beaver who got stuck in his dam when a flash blizzard hit. My moans and gasps are so loud I'm surprised to not hear glass shattering from a mile away. The scent of seduction and unholy love-making is traveling up my nose, driving me up the wall.

Suddenly the vibrations from my hips rattle throughout my entire body. I shiver and shake, feeling like this wonderful experience is going to end soon, but- but it can't end yet! Not now!

_Then when can it? _A voice in my head asks me.

I have a very simple answer: It can't end _ever!_

"Fluttershy..." I hear Sunset Shimmer's voice, but it's very distant, echoing in my head. "You're having a hard time letting go, aren't you?"

Y-yes. Yes, I am having a hard time letting go! I can't let go! I can't let this go away and just...stop!

"It'll be fine." I hear her say, but I can't tell if she's talking or thinking. "Just relax and...let it all out."

I still don't want this to end, but I want to displease her even less. I _can't_ displease her. I have to obey my Mistress. I let out a sharp exhale and try to relax, trying to allow the pressure in my hips to subside by itself. And everything she said is true. She swoops on me, kissing my deeply with her forked tongue running over mine like a broom. I feel a sudden drop in my hips' pressure, and it feels like my very essence- my very soul- is being pulled up and out from my stomach and into her mouth like a fog. Okay. That's good. That's excellent. She deserves to know how I belong to her now, how I am nothing more than a hollow shell for her to play with and violate at her leisure. My scream of pure bliss is so sharp it could go a step above glass and slice through a solid rock.

"Oh, yes!" I hear her voice, and it's no longer echoing. Like I'm coming back to reality after being in this dream for so long. I can feel her tail wiggling in excitement around me. "That's it, Fluttershy! Give in to my touch, fill me with your essence...with your shame...with your very soul..."

I grunt and strain, trying to make more of my essence rise up into her, but to a shame that will haunt me forever, this only distresses her.

"No no no no! Don't force it! Let it flow on its own..."

Oh, I'm sorry. Whatever you say, Mistress...oooh my goodness, I feel so goo-guh-guhd, letting myself flow into her in the most deepest, hard-to-reach way possible, marking myself as her's to hold and her's alone. Drowning her throat with my wispy, ethereal fog flying into the pit of her belly. I hear Mistress make a pleased whine and mutter something about it 'tasting better than I thought' and giggle as my essence continues flowing through her teeth.

I feel so light, like my body just lost fifty pounds...and my soul just lost six times that amount. I sigh, tilting my head back against her coils as the pressure finishes dropping.

"You are so cute..." I hear her mutter. My heart lifts up so high it flies into my lungs that she's complimenting me. "So submissive...I'm sure your other friends would've put up more of a fight...I may have to give up on my plans so I can have you all to myself..."

Oh, oh, Mistress! Let me be yours, _please! _I can't- I can't stand the thought of being away from you, Mistress!

I hear her snap her fingers, and the spirals in eyes start to soften a little, letting me see things again. Just a little bit. Like I'm barely able to peer out from a pair of binoculars through the colors. I hear her rattle again, that lovely, thrilling rattle, followed by an amused snort.

"Now, Fluttershy." Mistress tells me, stroking her finger across my chin. She pulls me into a kiss, and my eyes roll uncontrollably in their sockets. She has a snake tongue. A snake tongue that is now dragging its fork over my tongue like a broom. Before she can leak more venom into me, Mistress pulls away. "I've just spent this whole time making you feel good, right?"

Absolutely right, Mistress...

"How would you..." She flicks her finger across my chin, making me shiver with pleasure. "Like to make me feel good?"

I'm overwhelmed that beautiful, perfect Mistress thinks an inferior slave like myself can make her feel even as much as half good as she made me feel. Still reeling from letting go of my essence, I struggle to speak. "I would...love it, Mistress."

I hear her snap her fingers, and my trance lightens up. I'm still hopelessly enthralled, but I can make basic decisions and control my limbs without needing constant direction. Her tail starts to unwind around me, holding me much loosely than before, through my tunnel vision, I see her human half raising up.

"Well? Start. Start _pleasing_ me, my slave..."

As-as you command, Mistress. Wiggling my arms out from her loose coils, I reach and grope for those unnatural curvaceous snake hips.

"That's it...rub it all you like."

I gasp, elated Mistress would me permission to do what I want. Feeling around her hips, I notice something odd between them...I-I think it's the same thing that on her that she put her snake tail in on me.

Warily, afraid of angering Mistress for even daring to think I was worthy to touch her so privately, I raise my finger.

"Of course..."

I...don't really want to relate what I did at this point.

"Okay..." Mistress sighs, clutching at her left attractor and breathing heavily. "Okay...that was pretty something! But I think we're done here."

Mistress snaps her fingers.

The spirals in my visions begin to flicker. They shimmer and flicker before fading away, allowing me to see the real world again with the cave we're in. Slowly, I come out of my trance and groan, not entirely sure what just happened to me... before remembering the spirals. _Sooooo pretty._

I see Mistress, smiling at me. She waves her hand, and in an painless instant, I'm my pony self again. She lifts her coils off me one by one, making me fall to the ground with a thump.

I lie there on my back like a dog, my legs up in the are. I see her bending over to look down at me with an amused smile, curious to see how I'm doing.

"I want to do that again." I whine at her.

"Of course." She tells me, putting a hand on my heaving pony chest. "But not right now. Too much pleasure at once can cause health problems, you know."

I nod in acceptance of this fact, believing every word she says. Why should I doubt her? It's not like she's some sort of manipulative bully or something. She's trustworthy...she tells me things...

And if Mistress is willing to tell me them, then they must be true.

"Now..." She turns her eyes into those beautiful spirals again, and it only takes me half a second go completely under it. "In a few minutes, I'll carry you back to your cottage. You're going to take a nap there, and when you wake up, you won't remember any of this...until you see me again, at which point, you will remember it and go insane with lust."

"Uh-huh..." I nod my head, seriously doubting that could happen. I'm already insane with lust right now.

"I can't wait to experiment with you..." She says, wrapping her coils around me and picking me up off the ground. "

"I can't either, Mistress..." I say, reaching out and pressing my hoof deeply into her chest. She seems amused.

"Maybe next time, I'll let you stay a pony...yes. _That_ should prove...different." Mistress murmurs, taking my hoof off her soft stallion attractors. I whimper. I want to touch them. I want to touch them and make her feel good. But that's not my place. To make you feel good is the place of the Mistress, not the servant, and I am the servant. My place is be pleased by what the Mistress does, whatever it is she decides to do.

She curls me up in her tight, tight coils, and I put up no resistance to the urge to moan again as I feel their smooth muscles wrap around me.

Holding me up high behind, Sunset Shimmer slithers of the cave. It doesn't take long to get back to my cottage. She opens the door and slithers right on in towards the couch. She lifts me up and puts me down on my soft, patting me on the head, before giving me a kiss goodnight and slithering out the door.

"Oooh..." I moan, partly from sadness that she was gone, partly from still feeling the aftershock of so much pleasure at once. I blink once, twice, before finally feeling my eyelids flutter.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I napped for exactly, but the sun hadn't move too much from when I was last awake.

"W-what happened?" I question to myself, raising my head up and rubbing her. My face contorts in horror as I remember exactly what happened.

A mistake a lot of ponies make is assuming because I'm so submissive, it means I don't have a lot of willpower. They're not quite as mutually exclusive as some might believe.

The really horrible thing is, I remember her commands. I remember those beautiful swirling colors, flashing out of her eyes and into my mind. But I don't have to obey her command to forget. How could I forget something like that?

I feel a headache coming on. Must be from fighting off the hypnosis. I wonder whether one of my many herbal medicines will take care of it. I have several, all for animals distrustful of mass-produced tables from pet pharmaceutical companies. I don't blame them, I don't trust them either.

But what's really, really horrible, is I remember what she did to me with her tail...how she shoved it..._so very deep_...inside of me.

And I realize, despite how strange and unfamiliar it was, I liked it.

I realize she wouldn't have to hypnotize me for me to let her do that again.

What's wrong me? That was an incredibly intense experience, sure, I'm liable to be...disoriented, but I'm pretty sure it was an invasion of personal privacy as well. I feel so confused! Agh! My head still hurts, and my ache is getting worse.

_Just give in_, a voice whispers in my ear. _Stop fighting, and the aches will go away._

No! I will not stop fighting!

I'm going to go find that-that shape shifting snake-woman of a pony and give her a piece of my mind! ...As soon as I figure out what is my mind. I'm...mad. I'm definitely mad. Okay. Got that sorted out, there's no question of that, so that's a good start.

Am I mad at her for controlling me? Or am I mad that she didn't trust me enough not to hypnotize me before using her tail like that?

I think...I think it might actually be the second one. I think I might actually have liked that enough to want it experience without hypnotism playing any role in it.

Not that those spirals didn't help, mind you. They just...ratcheted it up a few levels. But still...I wished she would've known she could've trusted me.

I hear a knock on the door. Oh, I forgot! I had an outing planned with Twilight today! Oh, Fluttershy, why are you so forgetful?

I rush to the door and swing it wide open, racing to let Twilight know I didn't forget about her. Well, I did- but-but not like that. This is a different kind of forgetting, it's less like...and...more like...

_Aaaagh my head hurts!_

"Fluttershy?" I hear Twilight ask. "Are you okay? You don't look well..."

"I'm fine, Twilight!" I lie to her through my teeth. "Never felt better. Feel like a million bits."

"Are you sure?" She asks, voice brimming with concern. "Because we can reschedule if we need to...I don't want you overexerting yourself just for me."

"It's fine!" I keep lying. Lies are pouring out of mouth like a city fountain that sprung a leak...and then had a beaver walk up to it and shove an armed bomb into the leak. Huh. I've been thinking about beavers a lot today, haven't I?

Ow ow ow _my head!_

Twilight's trying to put a hoof on my shoulder when I see something in the bushes a short walk from my home. The bushes are rustling, and there usually means there's something moving around inside them. Looking closely, I notice an all too familiar set of blue eyes.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight says my name again.

"One moment, please, Twilight." I tell her, eyebrows furrowing in determination as I begin to stomp down the ramp to my door. "There's somepony I need to have a few choice words with..."

"Okay..." Twilight mutters, confused about what's going on. I don't have time to explain it, though.

I march down to the bushes, and shove them aside, revealing Sunset Shimmer in her attire, with her snake tail moving on its own behind her lazily. I can tell she's surprised I came over here with such force.

She points her finger up at me. "How did you-"

"Your spell has no-!" I stop myself, realizing what I said wasn't accurate or true, especially given how good I felt in the cave. "Your spell has _some_ effect on me, but not enough to control me completely!" I yell at her, while at the same time, my head is at war with itself trying to fight the desire to grab and squeeze her chest with bundled hooves while coating her cheeks with my pony saliva.

I turn away from and kick my back hoof, meaning to kick some dirt to her face, then march back up to Twilight.

"Fluttershy, what's going on?"

I stare at Twilight for a second, then I turn back to the bushes. I smile at Sunset Shimmer and give her a sly wink before turning back to Twilight.

"I...met a new friend. We...had a good time with each other." I explain to her quietly.

"Oh?" Her eyes light up with interest. "Anything to write to the Princess about?"

I bite my lip. "Um, actually, Twilight, I don't think there's anypony I would be willing to write about this."

"All right." Twilight nodded. "I understand, but remember what Pinkie says about secrets ruining friendships."

I'm not entirely sure she does understand, not completely, but I drop the issue. There's no need to press the point beyond this.

"I'll...be at Sugercube Corner if you feel like you can come." Twilight tells me sadly, walking down my ramp and heading back to town. She probably wants me to be sure I'm okay before I try to follow her, but I have other tasks in mind.

I stomp back to Sunset Shimmer, and she's looking up at me from her hiding place with the most dumbstruck look on her face.

"You...you could have told her about me." Sunset said. "You could have told her, and then I'd be facing the full force of Celestia's wrath and her royal Guards."

"I could have." I admit, smiling. "But that's not the kind of pony I am. I may be mad at you, but I want to give you a chance to explain yourself."

Sunset Shimmer sighed. "Okay, fine...the biting your neck thing was the urge of this form, but everything after that..." Sunset put her hand over her face. "Everything after that was me trying to get revenge on Twilight for humiliating me by doing that to one of her friends." She turned her head her away and cleared her throat. "It...backfired somewhat."

Backfired? I wonder what that meant. "Oh? How's that?"

"I...came here for vengeance. Revenge on Twilight for humiliating me in front of the school." Sunset explained again, twirling her fingers through the air. "What I got was love."

I smile and made a content noise. Equestria has that effect on people, if you know where to look. _I_ have that effect on people. I feel good about myself, until I notice Sunset smirking about something. "What?" She points at her chest...where my little pony tail has lodged itself in between. It was curling up there of its own accord the whole time and I didn't even notice.

Blushing, I quickly yank my tail away. "Bad tail..."

"I was going to hypnotize you and all your friends...do that to all of you." Sunset elaborated.

I raise an eyebrow, not sure how to articulate my thoughts on this. I can't believe I'm offering this kind of advice to anypony, but here goes...

"There are less... _messy_ ways to get revenge."

"My growing infatuation with you has made me painfully aware of that. I...enjoyed doing that to you." Sunset admitted. "And not in a 'oh, I have power' kind of way, in a 'it feels good to make others feel good' kind of way. She cross her elbows and slinks herself back a few steps.

"It does." I assure her. "It really does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah...the way you were moaning, I started wondering what it was like to have somepony you didn't mind-control into it...like, 'wait, I think she'd enjoyed this if she wasn't even hypnotized.'"

Oh, okay. So she picked up on that too. At least I'm not alone in my freak fantasies.

"Wait, so you're not mad that I...violated you and your privacy like that?"

"A little." I admit. I'd have to have no respect for myself not be at least a little bit mad. "But I think I'll get over it. I'd like to think you ..._seduced_ me more than anything. " Aware of what I'm doing this time, I press my hoof into her chest. Secretly, I try to reassure myself by telling myself if I was- If had been _really_ scared, I would have broken free, but I'm not sure how much water that holds. "You can trust me. I won't tell anypony about our little secret...unless you want me to."

"R-really?" Sunset stammers, not believing it. She puts her hands together and starts shaking my hoof. "Oh, thank you so much! I can't tell you how much this means to me-"

"Uhp!" I cut her off. "Two conditions, though..."

"Name it!"

"Get rid of your spell, and more importantly, my throbbing headache. Second, give those ...soul...portions you sucked out back."

"Done!" She flashes her spiraling eyes at me, and for a minute, I forgot I was ever mad, or what I was mad about, but I remember quickly as she releases her spell, snapping her fingers.

For a moment, we lock eyes...and the moral implications of all this start coming at us.

"So you're not mad that I hypnotized you into making love with me? Just- just trying to clear that up."

"No! Not at all! I'm just mad you didn't ask...I...might've said yes."

"Hoo boy!" Sunset puts her hand on her head. "We are soooo messed up in the head, aren't we?"

"Yes...but is that really such a bad thing?"

A moment of awkward silence...

"Yes. Yes it is, without a doubt. We should probably seek psychological treatment."

"Maybe..." I admit, looking away before rubbing my hoof on her cheek again.

"I can't believe this..." Sunset Shimmer mutters, cupping my cheek. "A little pony all to myself..."

"Well, not all to yourself." I try to scold while still maintaining my gentle tone. "My friends need to see me sometimes."

"Right." Sunset nods. "I should get back to the other world before somepony notices I'm gone."

"Will I see you again soon?"

Sunset opens her mouth to speak, but stops. Then she gets a big ol' grin on her face.

"Mmm, depends on how merciful I'm feeling."

We both share a nice, healthy laugh. Pinkie always says laughter is the best medicine. I guess that holds true even for, um...getting over the social awkwardness of making friends with somepony who just spent the last half-hour hypnotizing and violating you?

Oh, wow. Now that I think about it that way, this is even more awkward than I realized. Um, oh my...well, that is...I... she didn't- do that to me, she just- _seduced_ me, that's all!

Sigh. No. There's no way I can frame this in any positive light. But I still want to be with her...it did feel really good up until I woke up with that headache...I think she realizes the value of having a consensual partner now, so, um...but just because I liked it doesn't make it not illegal...

I...

It...

Er..

Um...

Well...

That is, to say that...

Er...

Look! it's a cute little beaver! Come here, beaver. Cutesy-wutesy widdle beav-ah! I can't believe this! Beavers have been on my mind all day, and now here's one in my front yard! He probably just wants my help finding some wood, but the timing is almost _suspiciously_ good! A distraction when I need it most. I scoop the beaver up into my front legs and start talking baby-talk to it. As I rub its furry underbelly, I hear the soft hiss as my unexpected lover slithers into the darkness of the forest...

W-what? N-No! I'm not turning to my animal friends as a way to hide from my moral dilemmas! I-I w-would never do such a thing! _Stop accusing me!_

* * *

Sensing that anything past the beaver appearing when it did isn't really relevant, I put my cup full of soda down on the table as I conclude the story of how we met, Sunset Shimmer's tail draped lovingly around my shoulders. Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash are all staring at me and Sunset across the table with horrified expressions. Oh dear. I hope the story didn't irrevocably scar them for life. Earlier, they didn't mind that Sunset's snake tail was long enough to do a full circuit on the floor around the table, but now they seemed concerned about it.

"After a while, Sunset Shimmer warmed up to the idea of making friends with the rest of you." I remind them. "After some long talks."

"Long talks that she always puts into the middle of our lovemaking." Sunset grumbles at me angrily.

"Well before you decided we could all be friends, that was the only time we really saw each other!"

Rainbow Dash was the first to snap out of her shock, slamming her hooves on the table. "Best. Whirlwind Romance story. Ever."

Applejack followed, and soon so did the rest of them.

"Uh, Fluttershy, sugercube? Y'all realize most healthy relationships start wit' gettin' to know each other, and _then_ doing the nasty stuff, not the other way 'round?"

"I can't believe you let a human make love to you!"

"_I_ can't believe she let a _snake_ make love to her!"

"So, how about it, huh?" Rainbow Dash questioned cheekily, grinning. "Did you ever do it again but with Fluttershy staying a pony like you talked about?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity chided, her fur was blushing it so bad I thought she might have had a burn on her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "Ahem...as...steamy as that was, Fluttershy. Have you thought about changing the names and writing a book about your and Sunset's experience with each other?" Rarity got a gleam in her eye. "I'm sure you'd be a best-seller in the romance department!"

"Y'all sure it wouldn't go under 'Horror'?" Applejack questioned.

"I'm...impressed, Fluttershy." Twilight tells me. "It's been a while since I went to see you that day." It has been a while, yes. "And your relationship with Sunset Shimmer is in full bloom...I'm quite pleased Sunset Shimmer's learned the value of friendship...or, at least companionship. One question, how often do you let Sunset hypnotize you? Because if she does it too much, you might just find yourself as a vegetable."

"I take every precaution." My lovely Sunset Shimmer honestly assures Twilight we don't abuse her power too much during our...sessions. "Girl Scout's honor."

"Right..." Twilight dryly mumbled, before getting up off the table. "Did you, um...did you ever give Fluttershy her soul...portions back?"

"Of course I did!" Sunset exclaimed. "What do you take me for, some sort of...soul-sucking succubus?

"Well, that is how Fluttershy portrays you in the story..."

"I had no idea this form could do that!"

"If you say so..."

"How are we sure she ain't gonna hypnotize the rest of us?" Applejack demanded.

"Well, I was going to..." Sunset admitted, stroking her fingers through my hair. Oh, yes, that's it, sweetie... "But I found Fluttershy's submissiveness way too cute to waste my time trying to get the rest of you. I know you would put up more of a fight and probably not enjoy it the way Fluttershy did."

"You're okay that she, like, totally put you in a trance!?" Pinkie Pie bellows at me.

"Well," I mutter, reminded of that train wreck of thoughts I had on that day. "I prefer to think she seduced me more than anything...I mean, in retrospect, thinking about her posture, those curvy hips..." Instinctively, my hoof shoots up and starts to trail said hips. "It was _almost_, almost, but not quite consensual. Like, how can you consent to it when you don't know what it is? But once I learned, I...didn't mind."

"Ooookay!" Twilight slammed her hooves for each attention. "I'm going to unlock my wine cellar and get drunk in the hopes it'll remove all memory of this story from my head. Anypony care to join me?"

There was an unanimous round of agreement from everypony except Sunset and myself.

"That's what I thought." Twilight said satisfied, getting off her seat and walking to the door.

Sigh. There was a reason I didn't tell them about this before. I knew something like this would happen. They had begged and pleaded Sunset Shimmer and I to tell them, and now that we finally did, they were going to get drunk so they could forget.

Before leaving, Rarity leans and whispers. "I actually found your story quite arousing, darling. But don't tell anypony I said so, hmm? I do have a reputation to maintain!" She got off the table and trotted with the rest of the group.

Twilight shuddered. "Can you imagine writing a letter to the Princess about this? 'Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that Fluttershy's love of animals goes far further than anything we thought imaginable...or sane.'"

"Heh-heh. Further."

"Rainbow Dash!"

"Say, Twilight? You were turned into a human. Do you know about the 'stallion attractors'?"

"Uh, yes...they have a name...but, really, attracting stallions is all they're good for. Well, that and knocking things over. Good grief...love potion venom, I'm not sure if that's worthy of scientific study or some horrible thing I need to push out of my mind."

"Love-making so good y'all would literally give up yer soul fer it...goodness, Ah can't wait to hit that wine."

My beautiful snake-lady girlfriend puts her hand over her mouth. "They don't seem entirely receptive to the idea of us together after hearing that."

"They'll learn to get over it." I assure her as I care-freely rub my head against her...attractors. "Friends always do."

"If you're sure..." Sunset says, admiring my cuteness. She scratches me behind my little pony ear.

"Say, do you want a stuffed beaver for our anniversary, or your birthday?"

I look up at her smirking face, unamused, before bursting into giggles. "Maybe."

* * *

"I can't believe she went through with it..." Twilight mumbled, gazing out from the red curtain out at the crowd of ponies that were gathered here for me today...

"That wasn't in what you told us, darling!" Rarity exclaims, alternating between the book and my hiding place.

"Well, I..." I mumble. "I made some things up...you know, to make it more exciting..."

A crowd of ponies who could judge me from the stage I was supposed to be walking on.

"Yeah, yeah..." Applejack mumbled. She seemed too dumbstruck to say anything more than that.

"Well!" From my nervous hiding place, I see Rarity flick her head in satisfaction. "I do so hope she remembers to give me a special thanks...it was my idea, after all."

"Yeah, yeah..." Applejack repeated herself.

Don't worry, Rarity, I won't forget.

Over in the corner, I see Shining Armor and Princess Cadence reading a book together. Shining's jaw is dropped, and he this look of pure horror on his face. Cadence, meanwhile, is constantly trying to stifle her giggles, not wanting Shining to know she likes what's in the book.

"Oooh!" From my hiding place, I whimper, clutching at the tarp that's covering me with my hooves. Why? Why did I go through with this? It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that I've done it...it...

I feel a wispy tip curling around my chin. I look up to see Sunset, trying to reassure me with a smile. "What are you so afraid of, Fluttershy? ...Aside from the usual, of course."

"Those ponies out there!" I throw the tarp off and gesture in the direction of the stage. "What if they hate me now? What if they don't like you for being...you know?"

"Got it covered." Sunset assures me. She snaps her fingers, there's a flash of white light, and I'm looking a pegasus with her yellow coat and striking mane. "No problem."

I breath a little more lightly than I had been, relieved that Sunset's shape-shifting abilities were going to keep the crowd from booing her off the stage.

"Fluttershy?"

I turn at my name and see Princess Luna approaching. Oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness I know Princess Luna's much more 'olden school' than Celestia or Cadence. What is she going to say!? Is she going to send me to the moon or a shadow dimension or something?

"We just wanted to congratulate thou." Luna tells me. "Twilight Sparkle has told us of..." Luna notices Sunset standing right next to me. "Sunset's abilities...and for this..." She holds up a light gray book. "Is an excellent example of inspiration. It was based off thoust and Sunset..." Luna closes her eyes, trying not to laugh. "A-HEM. And yet, it is so much more! Well done. Thoust have duly earned this reward."

"You're too kind..." I mumble, too quietly for her to hear.

She's about to say something else when Princess Celestia sticks her out from the curtain.

"Everypony! Fluttershy's on!"

"Oh my goodness..." I squeak and curl up into a fetal position on the floor. Rainbow Dash and Applejack are kind enough to help me up and to forcefully carry me out to the stage. Sunset wants to help carry me as well, but Applejack says she can hold. Saying that, her pride challenged, Applejack bucked Rainbow Dash away into the wall and started carrying me all by herself. Sigh. I wish they wouldn't fight like that.

Everypony follows as I'm carried on Applejack's back to the stage, where a podium, a microphone, and a crowd of hundreds of ponies are waiting for me. Applejack sits me up to the podium, playing with my fear-frozen hooves like a doll until I'm firmly situated.

I look down, and I'm relieved by the happy looks on the crowd. Some of thing even have cute little flags with a red and orange snake painted on them. Oh my...

They burst up in to cheers and stomping gallops at my appearance, before being shushed by the Princess.

"We all know why we're today..." Celestia tells the crowd. One colt raises his hoof. "Um, yes?"

"Um, I actually don't know. See, I got kinda lost from my tour group."

"Oh. Well, come up to the stage and I'll see about sorting that out."

After the colt climbs up and talks with the Princess for awhile, telling her what landmarks he saw and her telling him what landmarks he should look for, she sends him on his way and masterfully gets right back to what we're doing. I'm impressed. I could never shrug off an awkward moment off like that the way she does.

"I'm very pleased to present this award to Fluttershy." The Princess tells the crowd. "Fluttershy is one of my dear friends, and this reward itself is something I coveted in my adolescence."

Twilight's and Shining's jaws drop in unison, horrified the Princess would engage in such behavior. Twilight even starts to cry, her vision of the Princess as perfect shattered. But this isn't about her, it's about me...

Uh, um, isn't it? I mean, it's my reward, right?

"For a book inspired by real-events, yet heavily fictionalized... with steamy descriptions, exciting twists, a kidnapping plot, industrial fraud! And even of a story of two star-crossed lovers, I am proud to present to Fluttershy for her submission, this year's Erotic Horror Novella Contest Prize Medal!"

Celestia hands me a golden medal with a dark pink ribbon tied on. The crowd goes wild, stomping their hooves and cheering my name. I take the medal in my chattering hoof and look to the crowd, trying not to break down.

"Um...hello! My name is Fluttershy..." I mumble into the microphone. "And...I'm very pleased that the Princess thought I was worthy of this award. I'd like to thank my beautiful friends, for accepting me for who I am...my friend, Rarity, for giving me the idea to write this book...my gorgeous girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer, for causing the events upon which I partially based the book's plot, and, um..." I hesitate, trying to think of what to say next. Suddenly it comes to me. "All of you! For liking my book enough to give me this!"

The crowd goes wild, cheering my name louder than ever before and proclaiming how great my novella is, overlapping chatter of explaining why it's as good as it is.

I'm not sure what happened after that, but I'm pretty sure, based on the fact my vision went totally black, that I got so overwhelmed by their positive response that I fainted on the spot.

* * *

**Author's Notes for "Shying up to Sunsets"**

**This is a weird one, all right.**

**The joking tones and random choice of beaver running gag were inspired by "Rainbow's Revelation" on FimFiction, **

**Edit, Ju-29 013: Former epilogue. Replaced because it wasn't really...relevant.**

_And Then We Lived Happily Ever After._

_Well, almost. _

_Twilight had a nightmare about Sunset's snake tail while under the influence and then went on a spiral of depression, becoming an alcohol addict. We did manage to get her better, though, after a long while. I, uh, I think. Her brother died, then she came to a grieving Cadence and somehow got themselves engaged in each other. Then Applejack pointed out to Twilight that using your dead brother's spouse's grief to win her over is a little amoral, so she took up__ necromancy and accidentally caused a__ zombie apocalypse with Shining Armor as the zombies' military general. _

_Well, at least she managed to stop drinking!  
_

_The End._

**Most of the story was inspired by "Snakity" also on FimFiction, which I found to be unique among mind control fics in that the hypnotized party was a willing participant, and in no way traumatized by the aftermath of the experience. I don't think I ...quite captured the spirit of it there, but I'm happy with it. I think. Maybe. Will depend on what people think.  
**

** There's something of an in-joke here, poor form, I know, but that's why I'm pointing it out; When Rarity suggest Fluttershy write a romance novel, and Applejack if she's sure it wouldn't be horror. One of my other stories - which also feature mind control, although much less heavily than here- is a horror/romance story.**

**This one? This one is just plain weird.**

**I _tried_ to lessen the whole Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy falling in love thing because Sunset Shimmer kinda violated Fluttershy without consent by lampshading the fact.  
**

**This also features the debut of a headcanon I have that Sunset Shimmer has learned to use her unicorn magic to shape shift herself, even while in human form, including the ability to turn into a snake-woman, which would be her preferred form.  
**

**Sunset never stole Twilight's crown. She stole something important, yes, but it wasn't Twilight's crown because Twilight doesn't have a crown BECAUSE SHE'S NOT A PRINCESS! **

**/DENIAL.**


End file.
